Technical Problems
by theSardonyx
Summary: Alfred, a Computer Science student, is having a hard time with his Java program. Good thing Arthur is there to help!


**/ Oh, wow. Look at that. Another story. Hehe~ /**

TECHNICAL PROBLEMS

"I can't do this," Alfred groaned and slammed his face on the keyboard. He's been coding for about two hours now, and the ball on the screen showed no sign of doing what he wanted it to do.

"Who the fuck wants to watch a ball go _boing! boing!_ all over the place?"

Alfred looked at the screen again. A bright blue ball sat there, hovering in the middle of a vast expanse of darkness. And even though he already pressed the arrow keys a million times, the ball still sat on the same position since start-up. He narrowed his eyes at it and started rapidly pressing the arrow keys again. But no matter how much he pressed the keys, the ball sat there frozen in place.

"Are you challenging me, the great Alfred F. Jones?" he hissed, his fingers still tapping on the keys.

"Gah!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "Fine! Be like that, you stupid ball. See if I care! It's just a few points." After that outburst, he once again slammed his face on the keyboard.

"Why won't you freaking move?" he moaned, his face still on the keyboard. He could hear someone snicker behind him, but Alfred didn't care. Whoever it was, he can go bother someone else because he's not going to entertain him for he had to focus on trying to make the stupid ball move. But the one behind him had other ideas.

"Need some help?" a familiar voice asked him. His head snapped back immediately after hearing the voice, and he tried his hardest to look composed.

"No, Arthur. I can do this. After all, I am the HERO!" Alfred said with a confident tone. But apparently, the newcomer wasn't impressed.

"Uh-huh," Arthur said, raising an abnormally thick eyebrow. "You know you're not fooling anyone."

Alfred slammed his face on the keyboard for the third time. "I don't know where I went wrong. The ball won't move no matter what keys I press."

"Let me see your code," Arthur said and Alfred opened the source file for him.

~.:*:.~

class KeyList implements KeyListener {

public void keyTyped(KeyEvent e) { }

public void keyPressed(KeyEvent e) {

if (e. getKeyCode() == KeyEvent. VK_LEFT) {

BallCanvas. xpos -= 1;

j. repaint();

}

if (e. getKeyCode() == KeyEvent. VK_RIGHT) {

BallCanvas. xpos += 1;

j. repaint();

}

if (e. getKeyCode() == KeyEvent. VK_UP) {

BallCanvas. ypos -= 1;

j. repaint();

}

if (e. getKeyCode() == KeyEvent. VK_DOWN) {

BallCanvas. ypos += 1;

j. repaint();

}

}

public void keyReleased(KeyEvent e){ }

~.:*:.~

Arthur frowned. "Since the program runs, that means the syntax isn't wrong. So why is it not working for you?"

Alfred groaned. "How would I know? Maybe that thing just wants to piss me off by not working properly."

Arthur thought for a bit. "Maybe..." He leaned forward and typed, altering Alfred's code.

Alfred knew he had to watch Arthur do "wonders" to his code, but he was too distracted by the feel of warm breath by his ear, the smell of tea assaulting his nose, and the feeling of solid chest muscles at his back. He would never admit it, but he knew he wanted to this genius behind him. Not just because Arthur helps him with homework, but because he was just so damn attractive.

"There," Arthur said, standing straight again. Alfred almost whined at the loss of warmth, but he managed to control himself.

"Does it work now?" Alfred asked. Arthur shrugged. Alfred then did what he should have done earlier: check the changes that Arthur made.

~.:*:.~

class KeyList implements KeyListener {

public void keyTyped(KeyEvent e) { }

public void keyPressed(KeyEvent e) {

if (e. getKeyCode() == KeyEvent. VK_LEFT) {

BallCanvas. xpos -= 1;

}

if (e. getKeyCode() == KeyEvent. VK_RIGHT) {

BallCanvas. xpos += 1;

}

if (e. getKeyCode() == KeyEvent. VK_UP) {

BallCanvas. ypos -= 1;

}

if (e. getKeyCode() == KeyEvent. VK_DOWN) {

BallCanvas. ypos += 1;

}

j. repaint();

}

public void keyReleased(KeyEvent e){ }

~.:*:.~

"Dude, how does that change anything? All you did was move the repaint method outside the if statements," Alfred complained.

"Look, I have no idea what in bloody hell went wrong with your code. Just compile that and see if it changes things," Arthur retorted.

And so, begrudgingly, Alfred compiled the code and ran the program. He pressed the arrow keys and...

"It moved!" he exclaimed.

"Well, at least you got rid of that problem," Arthur said.

"Dude, everything else would be easy. I swear this is the only part that's bugging me," Alfred chuckled. Then he frowned. "But why didn't it work earlier? The syntax was correct, right?"

Arthur shrugged. "Maybe it's a Java thing."

"Right..." Alfred leaned back a little and stared at Arthur. "What can I do to repay you?"

"Hmm?" Arthur asked. "Repay me for what?"

"Well, you helped me. And it's not the first time either. So, uhh... I feel like I have to repay you. After all, as the hero, I should be the one helping people, not the other way around!"

"If you didn't have that stupid hero complex of yours, you'd be bloody attractive," Arthur murmured.

"Whatcha say?" Alfred asked. He heard clearly, but he wanted to make sure.

"It's 'what did you say', not 'whatcha say', you bloody git," Arthur corrected. "And I didn't say anything.

Alfred grinned. "Well, if it weren't for your grammar nazi complex, then you'd be more attractive to me." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Arthur's face turned beet red at the comment. "Wha-"

And Alfred took that moment to capture the Brit's lips with his. The kiss probably only lasted for ten seconds, but to both of them, it felt like ten minutes in heaven.

The two parted and Alfred stared at Arthur's surprised green eyes and grinned. "Is that alright as payment?"

"Bloody wanker," Arthur said as he hit the other's head with his hand. He was red in embarrassment as he walked away, and Alfred found it adorable.

Alfred once again stared at the bright blue ball on the screen. "Well, ball, I gotta admit, you did a nice job back there," he said and chuckled to himself. He'll see to it that he'll get more "technical problems" in the future.

**/ I can't believe I wrote that. (0_o) Anyway, this is based on something that happened in real life. (Sorta.) Please review.! /**


End file.
